Starlight
by umaficwriter
Summary: "Você não sonha coisas impossíveis?" Pepperony


Starlight

Sinopse: "Você não sonha sobre coisas impossíveis?" Pepperony

Notas: Depois de três longos anos, eu estou aqui, novamente escrevendo sobre Pepperony, que é meu grande ship, lindo e maravilhoso!

A fic vai ter alguns flashbacks e algumas cenas no presente, tenho certeza que vocês entenderão melhor quando forem ler, então, apreciem!

 **I said: Oh my, what a marvellous tune** **  
** **It was the best night, never would forget how we moved** **  
** **The whole place was dressed to the nines** **  
** **And we were dancing, dancing** **  
** **Like we're made of starlight** **  
** **Like we're made of starlight**

 _Eu disse: Minha nossa, que melodia maravilhosa_ _  
_ _Foi a melhor noite, nunca esquecerei como nos movemos_ _  
_ _Todo o lugar estava vestido elegantemente_ _  
_ _E nós dançávamos, dançávamos_ _  
_ _Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas_ _  
_ _Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas_

 _Califórnia, 2008, Baile dos Bombeiros_

Virginia "Pepper" Potts apreciava a decoração de bom gosto e a melodia clássica e tranquila do salão.

Ela não tinha participado diretamente da organização do evento, ainda assim, nenhuma foto do projeto enviado há ela, há alguns dias, tinha lhe preparado para o que estava vendo nesta noite.

Pelo grande salão ela desfilava com seu vestido de gala, com as costas desnudas, bela e elegante em sua simplicidade. Desejava, num cantinho escuro e esquecido de seu cérebro que, além dos presentes no local, mais alguém estivesse ali para prestigiá-la... err... o evento, e arrecadar fundos para as famílias dos Bombeiros.

Posou para as fotos oficiais, as quais Tony deveria estar presente, sem o mesmo, apenas ela, Obadiah e mais alguns senhores de importância naquela noite. Ela era a única mulher na fotografia.

Mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos quando foi surpreendida por um toque em seu ombro e ao virar-se, encarar os olhos castanhos que tanto conhecia.

\- Dance comigo? – ele pediu.

Quase não conseguiu controlar o sorriso sem graça quando ele apoiou uma das mãos em sua cintura desnuda e a outra encaixou-se em sua própria mão.

Fez um comentário sobre não estar usando desodorante quando seu chefe a indagou sobre parecer desconfortável. Pepper quase se deu uma palmada na testa pela idiotice. Porém, Tony, galante como era, teve que elogiá-la e dizer que aquilo não passava de coisa da sua cabeça.

Virginia podia lembrar das pessoas vestidas para impressionar, dos olhares maldosos e invejosos ao verem os dois pelo salão, podia lembrar do aroma das flores do local, mas mais vívido em sua mente, estava o perfume de Tony Stark, a textura do smoking que ele trajava naquela noite e em como seus olhos brilharam de encontro aos dela à meia luz.

 **I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45** **  
** **Picked me up late one night out the window** **  
** **We were 17 and crazy, runnin' wild, wild** **  
** **Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in** **  
** **The night we snuck into a yacht club party** **  
** **Pretending to be a duchess and a prince**

 _Eu conheci Bobby no cais, verão de 45_ _  
_ _Me buscou tarde uma noite, pela janela_ _  
_ _Tínhamos 17 e éramos loucos, correndo selvagens_ _  
_ _Não lembro que música estava tocando quando chegamos_ _  
_ _A noite que entramos numa festa do clube de iate_ _  
_ _Fingindo ser uma duquesa e um príncipe_

 _Veneza, 2005._

\- Pepper! _Por_ _favor_! – enfatizou seu pedido quando ajoelhou fronte à ruiva.

\- Tony, _não_! É definitivo, nós _definitivamente_ , não vamos _invadir_ a festa no Iate de algum rico aleatório! – ela descruzou os braços apenas para cruzá-los de novo e sair andando pelo corredor da ampla casa italiana, na qual estavam hospedados. – além do mais, você não precisa invadir uma festa, é só mostrar seu rosto! – ela ouviu Tony se levantar do chão e vir até ela com olhos de cachorro sem dono. – isso não vai funcionar comigo, Tony!

Então, por que ambos estavam numa fila para adentrar num Iate de um completo desconhecido?

A situação era a seguinte:

Ambos estavam tomando seus respectivos _gelatos_ em Veneza, depois de Tony ter um rompante em sua Oficina e ordenar que eles tirassem uma semana de folga na Itália. Depois da clássica discussão onde Pepper ralhava que o Stark não tinha responsabilidade para tirar tal folga numa semana tão atarefada como aquela, a ruiva barganhou com ele que fosse apenas no final de semana. A mesma só não contava que a condição da mudança, era que a mesma fosse com ele.

Saborear os sorvetes típicos italianos provou ser de grande valia para Tony, pois o mesmo, sabendo o idioma nativo muito bem, ouviu de relance jovens, que ele compreendeu, estavam ali de férias, combinarem algo sobre uma festa no Iate de algum deles.

Como o festeiro acido que era, pediu que Pepper o acompanhasse na tal festa, a qual não tinha sido convidado, e a ruiva prontamente negou o pedido, como o moreno já previa. Isso não o fez implorar menos, pelo contrário, a resistência dela apenas atiçava-o mais para conseguir o que queria. E um Stark sempre conseguia o que queria.

Por isso, estavam na situação atual: ele de calção de banho, assim como os demais homens presentes e Pepper num delicioso... err... elegante traje de banho e óculos escuros, embora o entardecer já estivesse próximo.

Enfrentando absoluta facilidade, o casal entrou no barco pomposo e caro e logo se enturmaram com os jovens, que eles logo descobriram ser de outras cidades da Europa.

Quando perguntados que eram, Tony deu uma risada e pegou na cintura de Pepper, dizendo que eles eram príncipe e duquesa de um pequeno reino na América. Todos riram e estavam mesmo tão bêbados e/ou drogados que apenas aceitaram a encenação.

Se você perguntasse hoje, para Virginia Potts o que estava tocando naquele momento, mesmo que sóbria no local, ela não poderia lhe responder, pois ficara concentrada em não esmaiar ou se render ao toque de Tony Stark em sua cintura. Mal sabia ela que três anos depois, ela teria que exercitar a mesma concentração.

 **He said: Look at you, worrying too much about things you can't change  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues  
If you keep thinking that way  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me  
"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?"**

 **Like, oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight**

 _Ele disse: olhe pra você, se preocupando tanto  
Com coisas que não pode mudar  
Passará toda a sua vida cantando músicas tristes  
Se continuar pensando assim  
Ele tentava pular pedras no oceano dizendo pra mim  
Você não vê a luz das estrelas, luz das estrelas? Você não sonha coisas impossíveis?_

 _Tipo, oh, minha nossa, que melodia maravilhosa  
Foi a melhor noite, nunca esquecerei como nos movemos  
Todo o lugar estava vestido elegantemente  
E nós dançávamos, dançávamos  
Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas  
Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas_

 _Malibu, 2011_

Tony estava jogando pedras no mar enquanto Pepper lia algumas notícias em seu tablet, sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras próxima.

\- Você deveria parar de se preocupar com as coisas que estão falando sobre nós... – o Homem de Ferro deixou a frase morrer. – afinal, não podemos mudar com a mídia nos vê. – ele se virou por completo para olhá-la. A vir bloquear o eletrônico e apoiá-lo próximo a si. Pepper tomou um pouco do _Martini_ na mesinha ao seu lado.

Tony desistiu das pedrinhas fazendo manobras no oceano e foi até ela. Sentou-se a seus pés e acariciou a perna leitosa. A sentiu arrepiar-se e sorriu com as sensações que causava nela.

\- Você vai passar nosso tempo juntos lendo essas bobagens, ou vai aproveitar ao máximo o meu corpo nu? – ela a ouviu rir sinceramente depois de deferir a frase.

\- Definitivamente a segunda opção... – dizia enquanto o puxava pelo pescoço pra si e entrelaçava as bocas, buscando nele todo o conforto e amor que precisava.

Sempre haveria tabloides maldosos para xeretar a vida dos dois e dizer isso ou aquilo, mas Tony estava, surpreendentemente, certo.

Eles seriam muito mais felizes se ela apenas ignorasse os comentário maldosos e vivesse ao máximo a oportunidade que o destino, de bom grado, dera aos dois.

 **Ooh, ooh, he's talking crazy** **  
** **Ooh, ooh, dancing with me** **  
** **Ooh, ooh, we could get married** **  
** **Have ten kids and teach them how to dream**

 _Ooh, ooh, ele está falando coisas loucas_ _  
_ _Ooh, ooh, dançando comigo_ _  
_ _Ooh, ooh, nós poderíamos nos casar_ _  
_ _Ter dez filhos e ensiná-los a sonhar_

 _Nova York, 2017_

\- Devíamos nos casar, você sabe... – Tony proferiu enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho tinto.

O casal estava jantando no terraço do novo lar dos Vingadores.

O comentário do ex-playboy, Bilionário, herói e filantropo, fez a ruiva a sua frente engasgar com sua bebida. Tony teve que levantar e ir até ela, oferecendo leves tapinhas nas costas afim de aliviar o incidente.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela comentou depois de se recuperar, observando Tony sentar-se fonte a si na mesa, como estava antes de fazê-la engasgar. Ela o encarou pelo canto dos olhos e viu que a expressão no rosto de seu namorado era estoica. – você está falando sério. – ela observou e suspirou logo após.

\- E por que não? – ele indagou e colocou as mãos ´para cima exasperado. – estamos há tanto tempo juntos e eu não to falando apenas de 2010 pra cá. – explicou e se levantou, rodeando a mesa, ficando de costas para a ruiva. – você vive comigo e já me aguenta, como uma _esposa_ há mais de quinze anos, Pepper... – foi a vez do moreno suspirar e então encará-la.

Tony... - ela tentou iniciar, mas ele levantou o indicador, um claro sinal de que ele queria terminar.

\- Já pensou como seria nosso casamento? – ele sorriu, o que a fez sorrir também. – uma cerimônia com um Deus Nórdico de testemunha, espiões e mortos que voltaram à vida. – ele referia-se a Coulson.

\- Seria um casamento e tanto. – ela concordou e sorriu, levantando-se e indo até ele.

O Stark estendeu a mão para ela e assim ela apoiou a sua sob a dele, Tony beijou seus delicados dedos e lhe sorriu. – Case comigo Pepper? Tenha dez filhos comigo Pepper? Envelheça comigo Pepper? Me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo Virginia "Pepper" Potts?

Tony lhe limpou as poucas lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos azuis de sua amada e sorriu abertamente quando ela assentiu aceitanto seu pedido.

 **Like starlight, starlight** **  
** **Like we dream impossible dreams** **  
** **Don't you see the starlight, starlight?** **  
** **Don't you dream impossible things?**

 _Como luz das estrelas, luz das estrelas_ _  
_ _Como se sonhássemos sonhos impossíveis_ _  
_ _Você não vê a luz das estrelas, luz das estrelas?_ _  
_ _Você não sonha com coisas impossíveis?_

Nenhum dos dois pensou que seria possível.

Se, em 2008, alguém tivesse vindo do futuro e dito a Tony Stark que nos próximos nove ou dez anos, ele estaria planejando um casamento com sua então assistente, Pepper Potts, ele teria gargalhado sem pestanejar e falado algo como: "o quão drogado você tá?".

Porém, depois de tudo o que viveram e de quanto foi preciso para que ficassem juntos, ele só conseguia pensar em como não tinha acontecido antes.

No entanto, estava decidido a recuperar o tempo perdido e ela também estava.

Logo mais, eles seriam Sr e Sra. Stark e ambos não poderiam estar mais radiantes, assim como a luz das estrelas.

Notas: Quero dedicar essa fic ao melhor fandom da vida! Marvetes são os melhores e eu nem preciso dizer o por quê!

Xoxo


End file.
